Into the Lonesome Night
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: "They call me a traitor; maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do." A fanfiction starring an OC that I wrote for a Google Plus contest.


**Alright, so I may have discovered that I suck at writing battle scenes. So before I update "Memories, Old and New!" I decided to give everyone something to tide you over for the wait, because I have no idea when I'm going to get that done.**

 **But I digress.**

 **This fanfiction is the one I wrote for a Google Plus fanfiction contest, which I did not win unfortunately. This will circle around my OC, who is about fifteen or sixteen years old. The prompt for this was "They call me a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do." Without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

 _They call me a traitor; maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do._

 _Every night, I relive the betrayal in Percy's eyes. I'm forced to watch our bond crumble, while I desperately hold onto when he and I were close. He was shocked by my decision, of course; after all, I had kissed his girlfriend._

 _Perhaps I should explain my motives. My name is Kiera, and I'm Percy's fifteen-year-old sister. I came to Camp Half-Blood early this summer, and Percy and I bonded quickly, being the only children of Poseidon here. I also befriended Annabeth; I should get to know my brother's girlfriend, of course. Things were great the whole summer. But then. . ._

 _I asked Annabeth to come down to the beach with me one night for some "girl time." She readily agreed, I suspect because with Piper and Hazel in California, I was her closest female friend in Camp._

 _The beach was calm then. There were only a few days until Percy and Annabeth left for college in New Rome, so they made the most of every moment they had in Camp. That included a multitude of pranks, food fights, and hours spent helping me and Malcolm with preparations for taking over as counselors. They spent a lot of time together on this beach as well, staring into the sunrise early in the morning. . . not that I was spying or anything. I was just curious as to where Percy went off to every morning._

 _I'm getting off track. Annabeth and I walked the beach in our bare feet, my sandals dangling from my hand. The night was cool, a breeze blowing her beautiful blonde ponytail and my loose brown hair, the dyed sea-green streaks twisting and twirling. I stopped several yards away from the campfire, though I could still hear the sing-along that Will was leading._

" _Annabeth," I said in my soft yet steely voice. "I need to talk to you."_

" _Sure, what is it?" She asked, appearing lost in thought._

 _This was the hard part. "What. . . what should you do if you like someone, but they don't know?"_

 _Annabeth contemplated it for a moment, before giving me her response. "It depends on the person, I guess. I didn't tell Percy I liked him until four years after I met him. Why?"_

 _Now, I obviously wasn't thinking at this point. I could've told the absolute truth: that I had a crush on Annabeth since I met her, that her stormy grey eyes make me freeze in place, that her intellect was so vast that I just wanted to listen to her talk about anything for hours on end. Instead, I took the easy way out._

" _I really like someone, but they already have a. . . significant other. I have no idea if they like me as more than just a friend, and I don't want to upset them. " I explained quickly. "Any advice on what I should do?"_

" _Maybe tell them in private," Annabeth suggested. "They may not feel the same way, but maybe, deep down inside, they do."_

" _Thanks, I think I will." I stared down the horizon, strands of hair flying into my eyes._

" _If you don't mind me asking. . ." I turned to see Annabeth gazing at me, her eyes now full of curiosity. "Who is it that you like?"_

" _Oh, um. . ." I glanced nervously at her, debating whether I should tell her or not._

 _Annabeth shook her head slightly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."_

" _No- it's just-" I took a deep breath, dropping my sandals and taking a step towards her. "I can show you."_

 _She tilted her head, puzzled, as I moved forward even more. "What do you-"_

 _I put my hands on her shoulders, stepped onto my tiptoes, and pressed my lips against hers._

 _A second later, she pushed me off. "Kiera, what-"_

 _I turned my back to her, thinking I had angered her. "I'm sorry, I'll go now."_

" _No, Kiera." She grabbed my arm. I would've pulled away, but the feeling of her skin on mine captured me. "I'm sorry, but I'm not- I don't like girls like that."_

 _Feeling her words etch themselves deep into my heart, I yanked my arm out of her grip. "No, I get it. I'll just-"_

" _Kiera? Annabeth?" We turned, hearing Percy calling for us. He approached us, a s'more in each hand. "I figured, you know, since you guys didn't get any, I'd bring you some s'mores." The sea-green eyes he and I shared skimmed over the two of us, noting my guarded stance. "What's going on?"_

" _Nothing," Annabeth responded quickly. I scoffed._

" _Nothing?" I knew it wasn't smart, letting my choice go out in the open, especially in front of Annabeth's boyfriend. "Percy, I- I kissed-"_

 _He frowned a bit. "You what?"_

" _I- I-"_

 _Annabeth threw me an apologetic look. "She kissed me, Percy. She's in love with me." She smiled a watery smile. "It's like Nico all over again, isn't it?"_

 _And that brings us to now. None of us knew that Connor was hiding in the nearby trees, ready to ambush me and Annabeth with water balloons. In a day, the entire camp knew that I had kissed Annabeth. Percy was furious at first, but Annabeth talked his fury down a notch or two. Of course, I shouldn't have been surprised at that, what with his extreme loyalty. Annabeth was more understanding; she told me the day she did about the same with Percy when they were fifteen, only he didn't have a girlfriend then. She knew all about acting recklessly when it came to someone they loved. The rest of the camp wasn't so understanding, however._

 _Percy didn't speak to me after that night. In fact, the majority of the camp, save Annabeth, Will, Nico, and Chiron, avoided me. I couldn't go through camp without hearing the whispers and taunts. Annabeth tried her best to extinguish the whispers, but they flared up again after she and Percy left for college. Will and Nico tried their best as well, but they weren't as. . . assertive as Annabeth had been._

 _Nico talked to me every day. On the days when I wouldn't leave my cabin, he came in and talked to me. Nobody brought up the rule about one girl and one boy not being allowed to be in the same cabin alone. He told me about when he had a crush on Percy since he was young, but never told him until last summer. He talked to me about other things, too, when I didn't feel like talking about love._

 _Now more than ever, though, I feel alone. I'm alone in my cabin, only three people in Camp will talk to me, and I generally feel hated._

 _By the time this gets seen, I'll be a long way away from here. I know that the mortal world is full of dangers, but I'm confident enough in myself to brave it._

 _Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to betray your trust. Annabeth, I'm sorry for kissing you in the first place. I feel horrible, but I couldn't help it; I have been attracted to you from the first day I met you._

 _Nico, thank you for trying to help me. I hope you and Will get your happy ending someday._

 _We probably won't see each other again, but for what it's worth, everyone, I'm sorry. I guess my actions say that I'm just a regular traitor._

 _~Kiera_

Dropping the pen, Kiera folded the note and placed it on her bunk. She shouldered her bag and took one more sweeping look across the empty cabin. "Goodbye," she whispered before stealing away into the night.

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks! The first PJO fanfiction I've written since "A Chance Encounter." I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
